Forever U & I
by LittleSwetty
Summary: DISCONTINUED Reza is a prodigy, but she dosent admit it. her father makes her go to Seishun Gakuen aka Seigaku to get her to be serious about tennis, she meets the regualrs and coach as well as otehr players/students. NOT ALL CHARS ARE FROM THE REAL MANGA


Chapter 1: Too easy

**Aziz POV**

Well now, hi, my name is Aziz-Reza Ruyaen. I'm 15yrs old and currently, I am in the most awkward predicament. Ok, to sum it up, I'm kidnapped, I think. Arms and legs tied, and the blindfold, basically the works. I've been like this for almost 13 hrs if my counting was correct, which should be. The vehicle, I presume was a car, the door opened and I felt someone pulled and carried me off the car. From the movements, 60 steps were taken. When I was set down, I heard giggles and some laughter. "Take that blindfold off, honey" commanded one of the female voices. The blindfold was taken off and when my vision became clear, "Otousan! Kaasan!" I yelled; my parents had kidnapped me? "Hoi, hoi, don't forget your ever so loving boyfriend, Chibiki" to my surprise, my father and my boyfriend, Andrew had become quite close. Andrew untied me and pulled me into a hug with a kiss till my father coughed. "We'll continue this later" he whispered in my ear.

"Otousan, Kaasan, where am I?" obvious question. I heard a temple bell rang, 'no way, did father become a monk?' I asked myself. They looked at me shyly, Andrew sat down and pulled me onto his lap, 'my, his chest is more comfortable then the sofa's' I thought. Kaasan went to the kitchen to fix a snack for my empty tummy. Otousan sat on the floor and was hissing at Loki, my pet snake. Andrew was resting his head on my shoulder, and every now and then, he would kiss my neck. Otousan looked up and cleared his throat. "Well, Chibiki, I want you to become more serious about tennis…" "Otousan, have you known me to be serious bout anything?" I asked cutting him off. Andrew chuckled and bit my neck, then kissing it. Otousan was a bit pissed. "Reza, you are serious about Andrew, why not tennis?" ouch, just like Otousan to point out some holes in my never-be-serious-about-anything-plan. Raising the challenge I asked him, "Well, why should I be? "Girls don't take sports seriously" wasn't that what you told me? There's no one out there that can beat me, Otousan, I lost my drive, and I don't think I have ever been serious about tennis when I started. Otousan, tennis is a game, it's not a game unless you enjoy and have FUN playing it!" Otousan was silent.

"Food is ready, honey, can't force her to do something she does not want to do?" it ended with a question mark? Kaasan was clearly unsure of what she wanted to do to help. That didn't bother me as it did Otousan. "Lets go feed your stomach" Andrew whispered in my ear, his breath was warm and it felt; natural since me and Andrew met through tennis and we were inseparable. His fingers entwined with mine, a "perfect fit". "You two hurry and eat, just because you are dating doesn't mean I had to left you be lovey-dovey around the house. Chibiki, I want you to go out after you eat, check out your new school and get to know where all the places are and such" Otousan was rambling, we headed into the kitchen and the food smelled great. Not my usual style, but oh well. Andrew ate at a steady pace, I on the other hand was rushing because I wanted to out and play. Choked a few times, but only to have Andrew worry and kiss my forehead. That was worth it.

"Chibiki, go change or do you want to just go now?" I loved it when Andrew calls me by my nickname. It meant that there was no seriousness whatsoever to follow us. I threw the dishes in the dish washer and grabbed my cap and got my skateboard. Andrew was behind me with his bike. We arrived at a street tennis court I think. "c'mon, let's see what Japanese tennis like" Andrew followed me after locking his bike to a pole along with my board and gear. When we got up onto the court, I saw a girl. "Let go!" she yelled, guess this is the usual girl-doesn't-want-to-date-but-he-does-act. "Oi, oi, you said that if I beat all the tennis players here, you'd go out with me" the guy that grabbed her said.

I decided to step in, "Matte ne, we're on this court and you haven't beaten us yet. So how bout it?" Andrew took my hand and placed a racket in it. Guess he was thinking the same thing I was. The other guys were gonna play doubles, Andrew got his racket out of the bag and was next to me before I realized it. I started doubles after I got together with Andrew. "That guy's sitting down? My, my, boo, they think we're easy picks, lets blow 'em away" "Your wish, my command, Hime-sama" whoa. I felt the blood rush up to my face. Andrew was on his knee and kissed my hand. I couldn't remember how the match started, but we were rallying before we knew it. Andrew was just covering up for me when I was being careless and I was having fun. "Stop!" the other guy shouted. We stopped and he forfeited the match. "May I inquire your names?" he asked us. "I'm Andrew, this is my girlfriend…" "Matte, matte, you're a girl?!" dude, was he stupid? Who wouldn't expect me to be a girl when I was clearly wearing a SKIRT? I decided to introduce myself, "Yes, his girlfriend, Aziz-Reza." the guys left and the girl came up to us. "Arigatou" she said.

"Betsuni, so um, what's your name?" I asked her. "Rin, Azusa Rin, Reza-san and Andrew-san" she was quite energetic. Full of smiles, another nut head. She thanked us again before leaving and gave me a bear hug. After she left, Andrew and I headed to the school where we would be attending starting Monday. "Seishun Gakuen, aka Seigaku" Andrew told me, the school was near our house; Andrew took the board and put it in the bag. I sat on the seat behind him. I saw some boys on the court, practicing, on a SUNDAY! We went inside to watch; the coach caught us and took us over to the team. There were only 6 guys there. "I'm coach Seigawa, you two must be Chibiki and Andrew, your father gave me a call saying you two would stop by today. So, how do you like tennis?" she asked us, Andrew smiled and answered her casually "it's fun and enjoyable, especially with friends" she turned to me "I think it's a game worth playing, that's all" I told her.


End file.
